


A(n un)comfortable development

by Vitani Rejects (Vitani)



Series: stoned!Dave [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Sort of Dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitani/pseuds/Vitani%20Rejects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's bro is acting strange and he's worried about him, so he decides to ask what's wrong, Dirk agrees to tell him, if he does him a favor.<br/>Turns out that favor, is getting high with him, that's not such a big deal right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave: Enjoy the Haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Rape, and isn't exactly non-consensual, but it is implied that it's taking advantage somewhat, so I tagged it for caution.
> 
> This is 'The incident' as it has been dubbed, this story settles itself in the middle the World building story, timeline-wise, but should be read after.
> 
> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
> In case your confused and don't want to read the first story, Dirk told Dave he would tell him why he's been so bummed out for the last few weeks if he gets high with him, so he did.
> 
> In short: this story takes place with Dirk and Dave under the influence of marijuana

Dave tried to put his phone back into his pocket but missed a few times due to being too high for his own good and so he just dropped it onto the carpet, making a disgruntled noise as the back popped off it and disappeared under the futon. His head was a little light and fuzzy, but pleasant. He lifted his hand to scratch his head and his arm felt like it wasn’t even attached, he tried to ignore it and use instincts to not miss his head and look like a complete fool.

That of course failed, with Dirk looking at him and tilting his head back a little, “you okay dude?”

“Yeah”, was just about all Dave could manage. He just wanted to lie back and relax, but his brother’s arm resting on him was making him feel a little exposed, either he was just really friendly when he was high or he was playing some weird game of chicken, but Dave wasn’t reciprocating, “I think I’m gonna sit on the floor, stretch my legs and stuff”.

“You can lay your legs across my lap”, Dirk didn’t even make it sound suggestive in the slightest, made it sound totally commonplace, maybe it was all sincere? Before Dave could oppose, Dirk had leaned down and was nudging Dave’s calf for him to lift it, so he just thought ‘well, fuck, why not, people do this right?’

He leaned with his back against the arm of the futon, which wasn’t too comfy, so he grabbed one of his brother’s hoodies from the back of it and wedged it in behind him. While leaning forward to position it, he seemed to not even notice he was mere inches from hitting Dirk in the face with his elbow, he did notice when Dirk put his hand out to stop him just short and nudged his arm away, they said nothing, Dave leaned back again, this time a lot comfier. He could probably force himself to be comfortable with this.

Dirk was watching the film still, his arms draped over Dave’s knees innocently. Dave almost completely forgot the TV was even on, he realised he was just absently staring at the ceiling, so he looked over at the TV, the seemingly normal anime they had been watching, had evolved into something that nearly made him throw up, “the fuck is going on now?” he was a little shocked at the, what the fuck was that?

“Well, you remember that girl earlier, who was the innocent nerdy one?” Dave nodded; Dirk didn’t even look at him to acknowledge he had the slightest fucking clue what he was talking about, “well yeah, turns out she’s the evil puppet master, this guy who thought he was pulling all the shots? She’s fucking him because, well, why the fuck not? She’s a giant demon, tentacle monster, she can fuck whoever she wants, no questions asked”. He said it matter-of-factly, as if this was polite dinner conversation.

Dave blinked, albeit an empty gesture, “where the fuck did you get this?”

Dirk gave a soft breath and a slight curl of his lips as if he was almost laughing, “a friend of mine recommended it, I only kept watching it because it was twenty shades of fucked up, and then wondered if you’d be into this kind of thing”.

“That is not the kind of thing you wonder while you’re watching kinky tentacle monster porn. Normal people don’t go, ‘hmm that monster’s got three hundred massive dicks thrusting in and out of some poor unsuspecting little school girl, and a mouth the size of a sedan which she’ll probably use to eat her in a minute. I wonder if my brother would get off on this, maybe I should show him and ask him about it?’.” Dave’s mouth seemed to be moving involuntarily, he had meant to stop at the first part, maybe give a little metaphor, it wasn’t supposed to be so colourful.

Dirk just snuffed a laugh and turned to him, “I didn’t mean like that, I just meant for the irony of it, I don’t know why anyone would actually get turned on by it, it’s disturbing at best, I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to have sex again after I saw it the first time. Mental scars.” He pointed blankly at his head, seeming to be a little gone too, as he was more pointing to the ceiling.

After a few moments of blank staring at each other, Dirk turned to look out of the window on the opposite side of the room so Dave was left staring at the back of his head. Dave turned back to the screen, everything had calmed down now, just two cute little Japanese school girls talking about feelings and one was crying, he watched it for a few minutes, “wow, this got tame.” He loosely offered as conversation material.

Dirk jerked his head back to the screen suddenly and waved his hand at Dave, he seemed to stumple over his words as he blurted out, “no, it’s changed. This is, one of mine, I’ll go change it.” he tried standing to get the remote, but Dave lent forward, putting his hand on his chest and pushing his legs down on him more, keeping him pinned on the futon, he didn’t seem to like it and tried pushing him off. Dave kept reading the subtitles at the bottom of the screen, suddenly spelling out something as he turned to Dirk, seeing he was blushing. Actually, fucking, blushing.

He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, figured out how to word it and tried again, “is there a reason I shouldn’t be watching this?”


	2. Dirk: Avoid the issue. Encode your message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than it was supposed to be, but that's cool.

He stared at Dirk, who just fidgeted, “can I just change it already? It’s nothing.”  
  
Dave didn’t let up, “nah man, what’s up? You said you’d tell me what the hell is going on with you if we did this, now here I am, now’s a good time to tell me why you’ve been moping around”.  
  
“Ok, well this is going to sound really stupid, but fine,” he visibly relaxed and sighed, “I know you have a crush on your little internet friend," he said awkwardly. He scratched his head and pulled his shades up to rest on top of his head, in his hair, “you’re whole little ‘thing’ is kind of obvious,” he made air quotes at that, put emphasis on it, “it’s not a big deal, you could’ve just told me, not like i'm straight.”  
  
Dave just sat there; he guessed it would be obvious that he was into guys, but his ‘thing’ with Egbert? There wasn’t even a _thing_ , not in the slightest, nope. “Well that’s obviously not what’s up if it’s not a big deal,” Dave remembered his position and tried to pull his legs back down onto the floor, but when he did, Dirk just wrapped his hand around his lower thigh, just above his knee and kept him there.  
  
“Dave, I just want you to be happy, and that kid is all kinds of oblivious, you’ve said so yourself, without actually saying anything, I can read you like a book man, we haven’t been living together our entire lives for nothing.” He shuffled back into the futon and sat up more, staring at the floor and absently letting his fingers fiddle with the seam on Dave’s jeans. “Besides, being gay is a big decision, not that I’m condoning it obviously, that would make me the biggest hypocrite in existence. But having feelings for one guy, doesn’t mean you’re gay, you like girls too don’t you?” his hand fell still and he turned to face Dave, who was feeling a little uncomfortable. “You don’t do you”, it wasn’t a question at all, he let out an exasperated breath and hung his head a little.  
  
Dave felt the need to reassure him, or something, as though he’d just had the worst revelation ever, it was, confusing to say the least. “Well I’ve kissed a couple of girls, but nothing”, he admitted.  
  
“so,” he trailed off gesturing with his hand for Dave to continue.  
  
Dave stared at him, then decided to take his shades off too, he put his hand up to his face slowly, leaning his face down and peeking over them at Dirk, who didn’t even react. He pulled them by the arm and dropped them onto the floor nonchalantly, then flinched when he heard the crack of them hitting his phone, oh yeah; he would have to find the back of his phone soon. “So what?” he knew what he was asking, just kind of avoiding it, this conversation was heading for bad territory.  
  
“So you’ve kissed guys?” he said it like it offended him, which _was_  in fact hypocritical, Dave felt himself get a little annoyed.  
  
He put his hand to his face and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, “Yes. I have. And if you paid any attention to me or life in general for the last, I don’t know, year? You would know that I’ve even brought a few guys back here. While you’ve been in the fucking apartment.” The words were gradually getting louder, seriously had he not even fucking noticed? Wow.  
  
When he looked back at Dirk his mouth was open slightly as if someone had just hit him in the gut, “you, what?” he finally asked.  
  
Dave felt the irritation creep up his spine, “I’ve been fucking guys while you’ve been in the other room.  At first I was keeping it all quiet in case you noticed, then I was sure you had so I stopped hiding it. Couple of them were pretty fucking loud. How did you not realise? Or are you just fucking with me right now.”  
  
Again, he was met with blank staring, he sat and stared back for a few moments, wondering just how long it had been since they were both able to see each other’s eyes, occasionally they’d catch each other shadeless after a shower, but the other would be wearing them still. This was kind of nice. He was jealous of his brother’s eyes, he would admit it too, he didn’t really get it, he was thankful for the idea of wearing them so people didn’t stare at his own, almost mutant shade of crimson, but Dirk’s were just a deep amber colour, could easily pass for a light brown. He often wondered if the shades were an idea to help Dave cope and Dirk just went along for the sake of endorsement. It was hard to be mad at his brother when he seemed to do _most_ things selflessly.  
  
Dave tried to relax and put his hands behind his head, he stretched his back out and yawned, the fuzzy haze was starting to clear from his brain. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath in, “suppose I shouldn’t have expected you to notice, not like it’s any of your business.”  
  
He was expecting a long silence to ensue, but Dirk spoke up almost immediately, “so you have a boyfriend?” not what he was expecting.  
  
Lifting his head to face his older brother again, he noticed he wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at his hand on Dave’s leg, tracing small circles, like he was uncomfortable but didn’t want to move. “No, none of them are exactly ‘boyfriend’ material, that one I introduced to you as 'the short grumpy guy'? He’s one I’ve thought about asking, but I don’t think I could put up with the constant insults, I don’t even really know what I saw in him. Only other one wouldn’t come over here, he was sure I didn’t want anyone to know what we were doing for my 'social standing', like I even give a _shit_ about that, he’s a complete geek but he puts himself down way too much, it’s cute for a while, then it just bugs the shit out of you. “  
  
“Oh, wow I can’t believe I missed all that” his gaze slowly wandered back to the TV, the weird cutesy anime was still on, Dave wasn’t sure what happened so far, he was too busy staring at the ceiling to avoid looking at his brother’s face, “so,” he paused, then continued with confidence and a strange tone, “how good are you?”  
  
Dave Scoffed, “the best.” He could see Dirk, out the corner of his eye, turn to face him again, he had his chin on his fist with his elbow resting on Dave’s shin, digging in a little, his other hand was open, palm down against Dave’s leg, stroking it ever so slightly with his fingers, Dave suddenly felt a little nervous. He turned to face him properly, “what are you doing?” his tone edging from confused to warning.  
  
“Show me.” He didn’t hesitate, the younger boy felt a shock run down his spine and into his groin, that is not something he should be feeling right now. “Do you only bring guys back here when I’m home? You made a point about saying it. Are you trying to prove something?”  
  
Dave didn’t know what to say, at first, it was on purpose, the thought of getting caught adding onto other weird kinks he had, but he couldn’t admit that. “No, what would I have to prove to you?”  Dirk’s hands were seeming more explorative, running a finger down and across the top of his kneecap and halfway up his thigh, then back in a big sweeping circle, but it felt nice and Dave was still a little lightheaded from earlier so he didn’t want to stop him. He was staring straight back at him now, he wasn’t sure when he’d moved his head.  
  
“So show me.” It took almost an entire minute to settle into Dave’s brain, time flew by so fast and mocked him as it passed. The entire time he was just staring at his older brother, “no? I thought this might be something that did it for you, cute cuddling up on the couch kind of deal. Guess I’ve gotta try something else.”


	3. Dirk: Encourage the situation.

Dirk just smiled and pulled his legs free from Dave’s, after a few moments of repositioning he was on his knees, facing Dave, one arm leaning on the back of the futon and the other just resting at his side, he just knelt there staring down at him, Dave didn’t quite know what to do, so he tried to get up and leave, if this was a game of chicken, his brother could win.  
  
“Nope”, Dirk said as he put his hand on Dave’s chest and tried to nudge him back down, Dave resisted and kept trying to get up, so Dirk pushed harder, almost slamming Dave’s head on the arm of the futon as he fell back, Dave’s heart was beating quite fast now, more out of fear than anything else, “just relax, have a bit of fun with me, I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
Dave cleared his throat, “fun? What are you talking about?” his voice betrayed him, but he didn’t particularly care right now.  
  
His brother didn’t reply, not with words anyway, instead he leaned down quickly and attacked Dave’s mouth, Dave let out a surprised noise and tried to turn his head and pull away, not that it did anything being pinned down like he was. Dirk pulled away slightly and shot Dave an unimpressed look, “don’t play hard to get; you know I always get what I want.” Dave’s eyes shot from left to right between Dirk’s, trying to figure him out. “Dude don’t freak out on me, I know you’re into some weird stuff, I’ve seen your internet history.” Oh _shit_ his history, of course. “Want to know a secret?” his eyes glinted with mischief, “that incest site you’ve got bookmarked, one of my favourites.”  
  
Suddenly Dave couldn’t breathe, he forgot all about that, it was something Rose had suggested after one of her little _sessions_ , ‘perhaps it’s not your brother you’re attracted to, but the taboo of Incest in general'. It worked too, so he decided that Rose was right, and hadn’t really thought about if for a couple of years. he decided rather than lying there uncomfortably close, staring at his brother’s face, he’d say something, but what. “So what do you want?” That was a stupid question, but it was a start.  
  
“You. Wasn’t that obvious? You call the conditions, but I refuse to believe that you’re not feeling this.” His voice was low, almost whispering, it was sexy, he had to admit.  
  
Dave gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath, “ok, so if we do this, you won’t tell anyone, or mention it at all, ever.” What did he have to lose?  
  
He nodded, “agreed. But feel free to mention it yourself”, and then he winked. He was so cheesy.  
  
Dirk leaned down, then slowly let their lips touch again, gauging Dave’s reaction this time, Dave himself had decided to stop looking and feeling so pitiful, and kissed him back properly, he arched his back a little to lean up into him more, he was really warm.  
  
Dirk had one arm holding him up on the futon beside Dave, and the other was now slowly running up his shirt, pushing it up as he went. Dirk’s lips left his and he gasped as the older boy’s teeth met his neck, only gently, but it felt good, Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk’s muscular torso and held his shoulders for leverage . Dirk had his arm around Dave’s back and pulled him into him, wedging one of his legs between Dave’s thighs and grinding it up into him. Dave gave a sharp intake of breath but tried to supress it, so Dirk pressed down more, grinding himself on one of Dave’s thighs, finally making him let out a small moan, “I was hoping you were a screamer, but I guess I would’ve known if you were already” he mocked.  
  
“Don’t talk or I’ll change my mind.” His voice was warning but shaky.  
  
He could feel Dirk smiling into his neck, and then he pulled away from him, “sorry princess”. He pulled them both up a little and tugged Dave’s shirt over his head carelessly, Dave leaned up and grabbed the bottom of Dirk's and pulled it off him. Once his shirt was off, Dirk wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again gently, slowly lowering him back on the futon. Then he ran his hands over him painfully slowly, over Dave’s chest, his shoulders, ran his fingers along his collarbone, which earned him a little shiver, he dragged his hand over Dave's throat a few times too, the memories of Dirk grabbing him and cutting of his air supply rushing back to him and making his breath hitch.  
  
Dave was running his hands over Dirk's back when something Dirk did made him dig his nails in and he seemed to like it, so he started doing that, not hard enough to leave marks, just enough to make Dirk make a little noise, it went straight to Dave's dick, which was starting ache. They must've been there for more than ten minutes so far, he was starting to sweat a little. Dirk started running his fingers over Dave's chest again, then ran them down his side and back around to his stomach, then slowly ran them along the line of elastic on his boxers, poking out from his jeans, they had been making out nearly the entire time, breathing through their noses and occasionally pulling apart to breathe properly, the few times their eye's met felt a little awkward.  
  
Then Dave was cold, he felt Dirk pull away from him slowly, he stopped no more than an inch from his face and just stared, Dave got a jolt of uneasiness, as if this was all some joke to see if Dave would play along, and he had fallen for it. Then Dirk spoke, “my room, yours?” Dave panicked and couldn’t remember how to speak. “ok, mine, gave you a chance.” Dirk hopped off the futon, and before Dave could even register that, he was lifted into the air, his brother was carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.  
  
It made him feel ridiculous, as if he were some helpless damsel, “I can walk, you jerk”.  
  
“Yeah well I wouldn’t want you to get tired”, he said as he laid him onto his bed, kissed his forehead and walked around to the other side. His brother’s room was a mess; there were smuppets everywhere, bits of broken robots, and his spare shades, which housed his auto responder, with which Dave had had many awkward conversations.  
  
Dirk lifted his knee to the bed but jumped when he heard Dave shouting at him, “no fucking way, lose the audience!”  
  
He turned to where Dave was pointing, “it’s only Cal. Don’t be such a baby.” But Dave crossed his arms and was shaking his head, this obviously wasn’t going to go how he wanted unless he banished Cal to the living room. So he did, reluctantly, though he had to admit, having him watch would feel a little awkward, and at least Dave noticed now and not halfway through. “There, are you done flipping your shit?”  
  
“I hardly ‘flipped my shit’, if I knew having your dumb puppet watch you fuck your brother was one of your kinks, I wouldn’t have agreed to this.” He dropped his arms and thought about what he just said, “Actually, what the fuck am even surprised for.” 


	4. Dirk: Push things too far.

Dirk just laughed at him and climbed onto the bed, he crawled over and nudged Dave onto his back but he resisted a bit, after he got him down by nudging their foreheads together, they started kissing again, it was more cautious now, he was pretty sure Dave was nervous so he was gentle. He lifted an arm to stroke his hair and pulled back a little and smiled at him, Dave was staring back, and Dirk could see something in his eyes that he didn’t recognise, not that he looked in his eyes often, _maybe he always looked like this_ , “you okay?”  
  
After a few moments, Dave nodded, sighed, and then seemed to have composed himself. He lifted himself up and pushed Dirk to the side and onto his back, “take your pants off”, he ordered as he did so himself, Dirk complied and just let Dave take over. After a minute or so, they were both completely unclothed, Dave was trying not to stare at Dirk’s erection, which he hadn’t even felt through his clothes. He climbed back up the bed and knelt between Dirk’s legs, pretty much snapping his eyes closed as he leaned down, took it in his hand and dragged his tongue along the underside from base to tip, Dirk shivered and rested a hand on Dave’s shoulder. Dave did that a couple of times, then took most of the length in his mouth, it was too long for him to take all of, but he didn't try, choking would just make him look like an amateur.  
  
“Oh my god… Dave. You’re really good at this.”  The sound of his brother’s voice shot through him like ice and he felt something hit him right in the gut, he wasn’t sure what it was, but something was wrong.

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._ No, he had to stop thinking, this was _just a bit of fun._  

 

Dave’s head was still a little light and his brain felt loose as he started to build up a rhythm, pulling his head back every so often and flicking his tongue out against the head of Dirk’s dick, it was soft and hot and tasted faintly of something he knew.  
  
just as Dave was sort of feeling okay with what was going on, his brother’s hands were on his chest and he was flipped over onto his back, Dirk straddling his hips and panting heavily, not looking at him but just off to the side of his head at the pillow. “You ready?” Dirk asked.  
  
Dave just stared at him for a moment until he registered that he was asked something, “for what?”  
  
Just then his brother was looking at him again, his trademark not-quite-smirk on his lips, “Come on, don’t play hard to get.” After he got no response, he continued, “You said you’d done this before, I don’t imagine you being a topper.”  
  
“What the fuck dude.” He felt Dirk lift off him slightly and saw him reach into his bedside drawer, he couldn’t bring himself to watch what he was doing, he tried to wriggle free but he was trapped, he couldn’t panic, that wasn’t cool. “Dude”, his voice was horse and he had to clear his throat, “I don’t know about this anymore”. He looked at his older brother who promptly leaned down to rest on an elbow, and lifted his free hand to cover Dave’s eyes, his hands were warm and slightly damp with sweat but the dark was almost a welcome relief from the real world and Dave pressed into his hand and tried to regulate his breathing.   
  
Dirk pressed his forehead against his hand and when he spoke, right into his brother’s face, Dave felt vulnerable, “What’s the matter, am I moving too fast for you, little man?” Dave felt his other hand slip down and all too suddenly his fingers are teasing his entrance and he froze. A jolt of panic ran through him, then Dirk’s fingers were inching inside him, too fast and it was uncomfortable, sure he’d done this before, but that was young inexperienced fumbling around with someone he could trust, something was really off about this, and he suddenly wondered why he thought he could _trust_ his brother not to _take advantage of him_ like this.  
  
Then Dirk was pulling away, his hands left him but he couldn’t open his eyes, his breathing was heavy and panicked, he needed to _relax_ , everything was _fine._ It was _okay,_ he _wanted to do this,_ he _really did_. He kept repeating this over and over in his head, but it wasn’t working. Out of curiosity and worry, he checked to see what Dirk was doing and saw him putting a condom on; and _wow that was pushing it too far,_ so he tried to, yet again, get up and get away from him. Dirk just effortlessly pushed him back down and continued rolling the rubber down and slowly looked up and smiled softly at Dave, it was somewhat comforting to see and Dave forcibly relaxed a little.  
  
Dave took in a breath, “Dude stop, this is too fast, let’s just let everything work its way out of our systems and, see how we feel tomorrow.”  
  
He was met with an angry scowl and sharp words, “No.” That was, no, okay _this was not fun anymore_. “If we stop now you’re gonna wuss out and pretend this all never happened.” He leaned back down right into Dave’s space, “We’ve come too far now. The number of times I have dropped hints, and you have completely blanked me and avoided me… All that is over with, I won’t be ignored anymore.”  
  
There was a hurt look in his eyes, as if he was genuinely upset, and, maybe he _was_?  
  
Things were getting far too real and too serious to deal with while they were both still a bit high. Dave tried to reason with him, “Dude look, seriously? You’re kind of scaring me right now, I promise I won’t freak out at you, just, let me go okay?”  
  
 “Nope.” Dirk leaned down again to kiss him but was met with resistance, Dave was pushing him away by his shoulders so he just pulled away and gave an annoyed huff, “fine, no more kissing, I get it.” he paused, and looked thoughtfully at Dave before adding “Hold still.”  
  
He dragged a hand over Dave’s cheek and ran his fingers through his hair, nuzzled the top of his head and just kind of, _comforted_ him, kissed his forehead, and that was okay. Then he leaned his weight, on that hand, next to Dave’s head on the pillow, and let his other hand run down Dave’s side, dragged his fingers over his stomach and then disappeared, Dave panicked a little, but Dirk kissed his forehead again, and he smelled like Cinnamon. He pushed Dave’s legs apart a little and he wanted to resist, but he was too worked up and this was actually really getting to him, the panic just sort of mingling with the ecstasy of the situation and getting lost in a puddle of want and lust. He felt him push up into him slowly, “Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you”, he kissed his forehead again, and slowed when he was halfway in and tried to catch his breath, mumbling reassuring words and waited for Dave to relax a little more and stop shaking. When he seemed to calm down he let himself sink in as far as he could and just stopped there, trying to calm himself down.  
  
Dave was trying not to move, if he panicked, it would just hurt more and be awkward, it was already happening, he might as well try and relax and enjoy it, he’s dreamed about this, guilitily, it just wasn’t quite like he imagined it.  
  
As he finally relaxed enough, Dirk pulled back out halfway and drove back in, he gently started to build up a slow rhythm, started to steadily increase his pace, and they were both enjoying it then, Dave had relaxed and was a mumbling pile of incoherent noises, running his nails down Dirk's back and sides and thrusting his hips back to meet his brother halfway, and after a few minutes, it was too much, it was over too fast and Dave was reduced to a shuddering mess as he came, the white fluid spilling onto his stomach and the sight, sound and smell of it overwhelmed Dirk, and he joined him in his ecstacy a few short thrusts after.  
  
He collapsed on top of him but Dave tried to nudge him back slightly, he was curious so he leaned back and when he looked down at his younger brother, who had an unreadable look on his face, a guilty regretful look crept on his own face. However, Dave lifted himself slightly and kissed him gently, it was hesitant and careful, almost caring, but this time, Dirk didn’t return it, instead he stilled. And as Dave pulled away, Dirk's eyes were wet and closed. “Shit.” Then he quickly pulled away from him, he sat on the edge of the bed refusing to look back, “Fuck, sorry. I don’t know what I was doing.”    
  
Like a flash he was dressing himself and gone, leaving Dave alone in the apartment wondering _what the fuck_ just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to do, and sorry if this didn't end how you hoped it would.
> 
> <3


End file.
